Honekui Munechika
Honekui Munechika (骨喰宗近 Honekui Munechika), also known as the Spirit of Azo (赤蔵の魂魄 Azo no Konpaku), is a main antagonist in Misuzu Route of 11eyes: Resona Forma. Synopsis Honekui is a demonic sword of the Azo Clan, an old clan from the Heian period that had a long lasting rivalry with the Kusakabe Clan. According to the vengeful spirit that occupies the sword, the forging technique involved killing youkai and absorb their power into the sword to give it power, and the result was more or less similar to how Doujigiri Yasutsuna came to be. However, around 300 years before the events of Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl arc, the clan gradually died out and went extinct, as the Kusakabe Seven Swords of the Kusakabe Clan proved to be superior. Accusing the Kusakabe to have stolen the Azo Clan's forging technique, an enraged Azo spirit lived on in the Honekui and spent centuries to locate the Kusakabe in attempts of revenge. Plot 'Vengeance' Around 2010, the vengeful spirit Honekui somehow managed to locate the Kusakabe village and made an attack on the clan on November 18th. Casualties were high, but the combined efforts of the Kusakabe erected a barrier around the village and temporarily drove the spirit away. As the barrier was too powerful. Honekui retreated into the bamboo forest to recover its strength. On the next day, Misuzu Kusakabe and Kakeru Satsuki engaged it at its hiding, which was, coincidentally, also where their house was. As Misuzu asked about its goal, Honekui revealed its origin and its purpose of vengeance. Having listening to the confession, Misuzu replied that she understand its sorrow, but she would not sacrifice the current life she was having to such a petty scheme. Enraged, Honekui attacked and gradually overpowered Misuzu with its ability. However, Misuzu used a shikigami clone of herself to trick it and managed to separate the sword from the wielder. Unable to yield, Honekui tried to invade Misuzu's body when she attempted to seal it, but Kakeru pushed Misuzu out of danger and was invaded instead. Using Kakeru as a hostage, Honekui forced Misuzu to drop her weapon, Kogarasumaru Amakuni and hit her repeatedly. The spirit of the sword thought that it could penetrate the Kusakabe's barrier if it combined the Honekui Munechika and the Kogarasumaru Amakuni, but when it attempted to pick it up, the sword resonated with Kakeru's Kusakabe blood, allowing him to take control of his body for a brief period of time. Honekui threw the Kusakabe sword away, but Misuzu quickly picked it up and dealt a fatal blow to the Honekui and destroyed it. Without the sword, the vengeful spirit faded away, saying that its three hundred years of vengeance was in vain. Powers&Abilities *'Immense power boost': Housing the power of youkai, the sword continuously increases its power output in combat by feeding on the body of its host, making extended battles extremely dangerous. If left alone for a long period of time, its strength can go up to as high as Doujigiri at its strongest, although it is highly debatable if there is any wielder who can endure the strain. *'Manipulation': Possessed by a vengeful spirit of the Azo Clan, Honekui takes control of anyone who wields it to exact the spirit's wish for vengeance. This makes the sword the master of the wielder, allowing it to perform movements that humans are naturally unable to execute. However, this fact also causes the host to decay much more quickly than it should, as the strain on the body is too great to bear for long period of time. Trivia *The Azo Spirit is suggested to be female in view of the appearance and voice, but there is no certain proof, as it is not clearly stated if there is more than one soul dwelling within the Honekui. *It is also the only antagonist appearing in the After Stories. Category:Magical items Category:Resona Forma characters Category:Magical creatures Category:After Story (Misuzu) characters Category:Weapons